The Hunter (Bloodborne)
Origins: Bloodborne Classification: Human hunter, Great One Threat level: Nova Physical strength: At least building level (hard to determine), At least Star level striking (capable of utilizing visceral attacks against the likes of the Moon Presence) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Skilled with several different melee and ranged weapons, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Energy attacks, Summoning, Can use a roar powerful enough to move people and deflect bullets, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Can make enemies attack each other, Teleportation, Can prevent the opponent from healing, Shape shifting, Regeneration with the Logarius Wheel Destructive capacity: At least Star (Capable of utilizing the Hunter Tool "A Call Beyond", later becomes one of the most powerful Great Ones, even more powerful than Ebrietas and comparable to the Moon Presence ) Durability: At least Star level (Can tank most of The Moon Presence's attacks) Speed: At least Massivly Hypersonic (Can easily dodge point-blank lightning attacks and can dodge point blank laser attacks from Amygdala a Great One.Can react to the Moon Presence's attacks.) Intelligence: High (Skilled and experienced combatant, able to outmatch characters such as Gehrman, who created the fighting style used by all Hunters, and Lady Maria, who was his personal student, capable of using a variety of different weapons) Stamina: Very High Aside note: the actual game mechanics doesn't showcase how strong the hunter really is in fact in game he actually looks way weaker than this, his profile is based on the Lore and power scaling. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * A Call Beyond: A Call Beyond is an arcane-based area of effect attack that channels magic above the caster's head, then detonates, sending small shooting stars in all directions, dealing moderate damage. * Augur of Ebrietas: Once used a number of large tentacles burst from Hunter's hand, knocking back enemies and dealing arcane damage. * Executioner's Gloves: Summons 3 flaming skulls that home in on nearby enemies. * Messenger's Gift: The Messenger's Gift is a consumable item in Bloodborne. Using it turns the player into a group of Messengers bearing a note. Used for stealth and sneak attacks. * Old Hunter Bone: A consumable item in Bloodborne that greatly increases the Hunter's speed. * Shaman Bone Blade: The Shaman Bone Blade disorients enemies, causing them to attack one another. Hitting an enemy will make all other near by enemies start attacking it. Must be in Melee range to use the Shaman Bone Blade. An enemy that has been hit by the Shaman Bone Blade and all other nearby enemies will still be hostile towards the Hunter, so it is best to move away from the enemy you hit with the blade. * Tiny Tonitrus: Like the Tonitrus itself, this is a Bolt-based weapon which shoots a line of lightning bolts toward enemies * Small Resonant Bell This item will allow the player to connect with other players in order to help defeat the area boss through co-op. While in someone else's world, the player's health is reduced and Blood Echoes earned from slain enemies will be cut in half. Once the area boss has been defeated, the player will gain half the Blood Echoes normally gained through defeating the boss, as well as 1 Insight. The player will then be returned to their own world after a few seconds. Category:Protagonist Category:Bloodborne Category:Video game Category:Threat level God Category:Threat level Nova